


In Plain Sight

by RedOrchid



Series: Membership [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when they're out dancing at Pandemonium, Alec decides he wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to become a fluffy 5+1 fic featuring Alec and Magnus getting caught in compromising situations, but somehow turned into a smutty PWP featuring public sex and dirty talk. Oops? XD?
> 
> Works inspired by this one:  
> [I never knew 'til I met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372420/chapters/28143375) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle)

Pandemonium is loud and chaotic, all flashing lights and bodies moving to the music. It’s impossible to hold a conversation, which Alec pointed out to everyone in their group before they went inside, and to which Magnus just smirked and leaned in close, murmuring “Oh, but there are so many other things to do than _talk_ ,” into his ear.

The words were clearly meant to tease, but Alec’s also sure that’s all it was. In the six months since he and Magnus got together, Magnus has been almost frustratingly considerate, always checking in and making sure they’re on the same page, never pushing—not even when Alec might have selfishly wanted him to.

They haven’t exactly been taking things slow (their first attempt at a real date didn’t make it past Magnus’ bedroom. Neither did attempts two through seven—Alec doesn’t regret losing out on the various dinners they’d planned even a little bit), but they have kept things pretty vanilla so far. Not that Alec doesn’t _love_ vanilla—he definitely does. In fact, Izzy would probably joke about him being the poster boy for everything that’s safe and conventional, and while she might be right on some counts, well… when it comes to having sex with Magnus, Alec finds that he’d quite like to… expand his palate, so to speak.

Magnus’ words stay on his mind as they make their way into the club, through a round of shots at the bar and Izzy and Clary pulling them all onto the dancefloor. His hands find their way beneath Magnus’ shirt as they move, and it feels so good to simply have this—dancing with his boyfriend in the middle of a club, openly and blatantly showing the world that they belong together.

Magnus slides his hands up Alec’s chest and wraps them around his neck, eyes closed and head swaying from side to side as they move with the music. He’s beautiful like this—always so beautiful—and Alec feels a familiar heat start to build in his gut, spreading outwards to every part of his body that Magnus comes into contact with.

The dancing grows steadily more dirty, and Alec _wants_. He closes his eyes as Magnus leans in and starts kissing his neck, tilting his head to the side to give his boyfriend better access. The heat between them grows and builds, hips grinding together and hands moving in ways that get progressively less innocent. His shadowhunter instincts tell him that there are people on all sides, watching them, but instead of ruining the mood, it makes a thrill surge up his spine and his half-hard cock twitch where it’s pressed against Magnus’ hip.

“Should we move this party back to my loft?” Magnus asks, pushing his hips more firmly against Alec’s, leaving no doubt that he is hard as well. He kisses a trail along the line of Alec’s throat, and Alec’s hands move to Magnus’ hips, adjusting the angle so they line up perfectly, loving the way Magnus’ eyes flicker yellow for a second as they start moving together with actual purpose. 

“We can’t. We promised Izzy we wouldn’t leave, remember?”

“We’ll make it up to her,” Magnus replies, groaning softly when Alec can’t resist sliding the tips of his fingers beneath the waistline of Magnus’ pants, caressing the skin right above the swell of his ass teasingly.

“Or...” Alec says, drawing in a long, careful breath to calm his nerves over what he wants to suggest. “We could stay right here? Move over to the VIP-area maybe?”

Magnus’ head snaps up, and the look of surprise on his face quickly melts into pure heat as he meets Alec’s eyes, clearly getting the message Alec is trying to send.

“We could do that,” Magnus replies, a wicked grin touching his lips. “Oh, yes, darling, we can _definitely_ do that.”

He leans in and presses a kiss to Alec’s lips, one that’s slow and wet and dirty, full of intent. Alec feels like his entire body is a live wire, and he’s kissing Magnus back desperately until Magnus breaks it off, taking Alec’s hand and leading him over to the back of the club.

The person manning the entrance nods his head politely at them as they pass. The VIP-area is built on a platform, overlooking the rest of the club. Magnus leads Alec over to a coach that’s a little off to one side—stopping here and there along the way to greet other important downworlders—and pulls Alec down next to him.

A flick of Magnus’ fingers later, and two elaborate cocktails appear on a table in front of them. Magnus reaches out and takes them, hands one over to Alec and leans back against the leather of the coach. “So, tell me, Alexander, what did you have in mind?”

Alec looks around. They’re fairly secluded in their corner, and the way the platform is raised obscures them from most of the people down on the floor. At the same time, there are at least twenty other people in the VIP-area, several of whom are clearly paying attention, even though they’re pretending not to. No matter how discreet they are, it’ll be impossible to get each other off without several people realising exactly what they’re doing. The thought sends a hot thrill through his body, but at the same time there are politics and reputations and basic safety measures to consider… He bites his lip in indecision.

“I can put up a spell if you like,” Magnus says, taking a sip of his drink as he watches Alec’s face closely. “Nothing that would hide us if people really tried to look, just… something that’d compel their focus away from us and make their memories of seeing us come up here fuzzy for a little while. Or we can let darkness and plausible deniability do most of the work, clothes stay on et cetera. _Oh_. Or I could get you off with only my magic touching you; we haven’t tried that yet.”

There’s a small blue spark at the tips of Magnus’ fingers, and Alec draws in a sharp breath as he feels a phantom touch gently stroke along the underside of his arm. Magnus raises an eyebrow at him, and another spark of magic settles on his chest, ghosting across each of Alec’s nipples in turn before starting to move lower.

Alec moves closer to Magnus on the coach, turns his face into Magnus’ neck and groans quietly. The magic turns bolder, its touch firmer as it moves over the planes of Alec’s abs. The pleasure of it is absolutely exquisite, but right now, Alec wants something else—something tangible—that’ll have Magnus just as worked up as him, instead of having him just sit there, next to Alec, casually sipping a cocktail while Alec slowly loses his mind.

“Put up the spell,” he tells Magnus, letting his teeth graze the edge of Magnus’ ear. “I want to touch you.”

Magnus inhales sharply, and Alec takes his earlobe a little more firmly between his teeth, biting down gently in the way he’s discovered never fails to make his boyfriend shudder. He puts his drink down and places a hand on Magnus’ face, tilting it up to give himself better access. Then, he starts moving his lips and tongue along the underside of his jaw, down the line of Magnus’ throat.

He feels Magnus swallow hard, his adam’s apple bobbing beneath Alec’s lips. Magnus’s hands move, and Alec feels a surge of magic pass through him. He pulls back a little and looks around; there are still people everywhere, some lounging on couches and chairs only a few yards away, even, but no one is looking their way anymore. 

Alec feels a reckless shiver go through his body. One of his hands drops to the top of Magnus’ leg and then strokes upwards, fingers splaying wide over the crotch of Magnus’ pants. Magnus is definitely hard, his cock straining against the fabric, and Alec wastes no time popping the button open and pulling the zipper down, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ erection.

Magnus tilts his head back, and a raw moan escapes his lips. He starts tilting his hips into Alec’s touch, and Alec looks around them again, to see if anyone has noticed. 

Nothing. People are drinking, and talking and flirting, and no one is paying them any mind. Alec leans in and presses a slow, wet kiss to Magnus’ lips and starts to move his hand.

“We’ll need to be quick,” Magnus tells him between kisses, his own hands going to the front of Alec’s belt and getting it open. “Working magic on this many people at once isn’t easy, and I won’t be able to keep the spell up for long.”

“Won’t be a problem,” Alec manages, groaning into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus reaches into his underwear.

Magnus smiles against his lips and starts moving his hand. “This is really turning you on, isn’t it? All these people around. The fact that anyone could look over and see, if my spell so much as flickered for a second.”

Alec breaks their kiss and hides his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, muffling the sounds he can’t quite keep back against Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus’ hand is swift and sure on his cock, pulling Alec higher with each perfect stroke. Alec never knew that something could feel as good as sex with Magnus does, and sometimes he wonders if it’s because Magnus is just that good at finding all the little things that Alec likes, or if it’s learning about them together that makes things so intense.

He tightens his fist around Magnus’ cock on the downstroke and circles the pad of his thumb over the crown when he goes back up. Almost straight away, the combination has Magnus’ hips moving, pushing themselves off the couch so he can fuck into the circle of Alec’s fingers.

“One day, I’ll have to take you to this other club I know,” Magnus pants against his ear. “It’s much smaller than this, highly exclusive and warded like you wouldn’t believe—all to make sure it’s a place where one can go and be completely safe when indulging in one’s every fantasy. It’s got a common play area…” He breaks off and moves in for another kiss, moaning into Alec’s mouth when Alec speeds up the hand on his cock. “You’d— _oh_ —you’d be so exquisite there, darling. We could do anything you wanted. _Anything_. There are divans in the middle of the floor where I could lay you out, show everyone just how amazing you look when you take my cock. Or you could bend me over on one of them, eat me out and make everyone in the room long to be the ones who got to have your gorgeous mouth on them.”

Alec’s arm shoots out, wrapping itself around Magnus’ neck so he can pull himself impossibly closer to his side. His hips are working desperately, quick stuttering pushes that drive his cock into Magnus’ tight fist, and he can feel his oncoming orgasm like a deep heat in his groin—a massive wave building higher and higher, just waiting to crest and break.

“I won’t be able to hold the spell for much longer,” Magnus pants into his ear, “Come on, sweetheart, show me how gorgeous you are when you come.”

He punctuates his words with a sharp twist of his hand against the swollen head of Alec’s cock, and Alec’s presses his mouth against the soft skin of Magnus’ throat, sucking harshly to keep himself quiet as the pleasure breaks and the wave starts pulling him under.

He comes messily all over Magnus’ hand and his own lap, moaning helplessly as he feels a second wave hit him, some of Magnus’ magic leaking through his skin when he comes too, just moments later. Magnus’ free hand tangles in Alec’s hair, pulling his head up and claiming his mouth in a breathless kiss as they both work each other through their pleasure.

Something shimmers in the air at the corner of Alec’s vision, and as his pulse starts slowing down again and his breathing is coming back to normal, he notices that the people closest to them on the platform are frowning to themselves and blinking in confusion.

“Magnus,” Alec says, shoving carefully at Magnus’ shoulder. “Come on, _up_. Your spell is wearing off, I think.”

“M-hm?” Magnus mumbles in reply, his entire body slumped in a deeply sated manner against Alec’s side. “What’s that, darling? Oh, right, the spell.” He lifts the hand still cradling Alec’s spent cock, grimacing slightly as he snaps two sticky fingers together to get rid of the mess they made—putting their clothes back as they were while he’s at it—before holding out a hand and sending out a small pulse of energy into the room.

“There, all respectable and back to normal again,” he sighs happily, putting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Pass me my drink, will you, please, sweetheart? I’m exhausted.”

Alec turns his face into Magnus’ hair and places a kiss there before leaning forward and picking up first Magnus’ cocktail and then his own. The taste of champagne, rum and citrus is smooth and cool on his tongue, and Alec has to stop himself from simply tipping back the glass and draining it in one go.

He’s just about to ask Magnus to conjure up some water when he realises that a carafe and two glasses are already standing on the table. Alec throws Magnus a grateful look and reaches for them.

“You, Alexander, are full of surprises,” Magnus tells him when they’ve finished their drinks and are lounging together comfortably. He grabs Alec’s free hand with his own and intertwines their fingers. “Very good surprises, unless that wasn’t already perfectly clear.”

“Um, no, it was pretty clear,” Alec replies, feeling his heart speed up a little as he thinks back on the way Magnus shuddered against him as he came. “So, um, does that mean you’d be up for trying something like this again, sometime, maybe?”

“I’d love to,” Magnus says, smiling. “I meant what I said about that other club as well. Not for right now, obviously, but once we’ve tried a few more things and have had time to properly talk it through—if you find you’d like to go then, I’d be more than happy to take you.”

Alec feels his cheeks heat up; not from embarrassment, but from something he’d most closely describe as anticipation. “Thanks,” he replies. “I’ll—definitely think about it.” 

“Feel free to tell me all about those thoughts,” Magnus returns with a small smirk, and Alec fights back a laugh, feeling suddenly, blissfully _happy_. “For now, though, what do you say we go back down on the floor and dance some more?”

Alec nods and gets to his feet, pulling Magnus up along with him. “Sure,” he says. “Come on. Let’s go dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Works inspired by this one:  
> [I never knew 'til I met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372420/chapters/28143375) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle)
> 
> Comments are love! Please come say hi on [tumblr](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
